


A Day To Remember

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Zack Sabre Jr One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	A Day To Remember

You couldn’t believe your eyes when you looked at yourself in the mirror. You almost didn’t recognise yourself. Your hair was beautifully curled, your make up was perfect, and the dress you were wearing was breathtaking. You saw your brother Jimmy walk up behind you.

“You look incredible kiddo,” he smiled, proudly.

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress,” you chuckled. “It doesn’t feel real.”

“Oh it’s real alright… And Zack’s starting to worry that you’re not showing up,” he chuckled. “You ready to go?”

You turned round and hugged him.

“Let’s go.”

Jimmy held his arm out for you and you wrapped yours around his as he led you outside into the garden. Your eyes began to fill with tears as you looked around. Everything was decorated beautifully with ribbons and lights and flowers everywhere.

“Don’t start crying yet,” Jimmy chuckled. “You’ll only set me off.”

You nudged him with your elbow smiling. You wouldn’t admit it to him, but you were glad Jimmy was there. He was the only family you had left and it meant a lot to you that he’d agreed to be the one to walk you down the aisle. You smiled wide when you saw all the girls in their dresses ready to be your bridesmaids and with a soft nod they all made their day through the garden.

As soon as the wedding march began to play you saw Zack’s head spin round and his eyes begin to fill with tears as he saw you. You offered him a teary smile as you and Jimmy began to walk towards him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You were holding both of Zack’s hands in yours as he looked over at you with the purest of looks of love in his eyes.

“You are the kindest, most sincere, loveliest woman I know and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart. If you will have me, I will make my arms your shelter, and my heart our home,” he said, trying hard to remember everything he wanted to say. “I promise to love you forever {Y/N}, if you’ll have me for that long?”

“You know I will,” you smiled. “I promise to challenge you to be everything I know you can be, to never be trapped in despair, to always see in yourself what I see in you, an amazing man, my husband, for whom I will always feel the greatest pride and admiration. You’re my everything Zack, I’d be lost and empty without you.”

You watched as Zack quickly blinked away his tears, before you both picked up the rings and slid them on each others fingers. Then came the part you were looking forward to the most… Your first kiss as husband and wife.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The party was in full swing. You were the happiest you ever thought you could be. Everyone was showering you and Zack with compliments and laughing and joking, except one person… Your brother. You couldn’t find him anywhere. You’d asked Travis if he could find him for you, but that’d been an hour ago. You snuck your phone from your bag and decided to call Travis.

“Hey, any sign of my brother anywhere?” you asked after he answered.

“Yeah, he’s here. Crying on the floor with a beer can,” chuckled Travis.

“Oh for…,” you groaned, hanging up the phone.

Zack noticed your annoyance.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“My damn brother’s gone and got himself totally shitfaced and is being all emotional with Travis.”

Zack chuckled.

“You wanna know why I think he’s being like this?” he asked, snaking his arms around your waist. “Because he’s scared that now we’re married you might not want to spend time with him anymore.”

“We both know that’s not true. He just likes drinking,” you chuckled.

“Just like I like doing this,” smiled Zack, leaning down to kiss you.

You smiled against his lips. You truly were the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
